1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cuticle care and, more specifically, to a cuticle oil dispensing pen with a ceramic cuticle stone. Cuticle care usually involves a two step process involving moisturizing the cuticle and then cutting and smoothing it. The present invention simplifies this procedure by providing a dispensing pen having a reservoir containing cuticle oil that is delivered by seepage through the stone thereby moisturizing the cuticle simultaneously as the ceramic stone cuts and smoothes it. The present invention provides a fast, efficient means for cuticle care overcoming the shortcomings of the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other heated devices designed as applicators. While these applicators may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.